


Wedding Bell Blues

by BunnySings



Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Slibbs Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySings/pseuds/BunnySings
Summary: Jack is going to a wedding.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748194
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of Slibbs Week. (a scene you wish would happen) Yeah, I'm late. Nobody cares, though, right? 
> 
> Big hugs to jenni3penny!
> 
> Also, thanks to HHHgirl2020 for all of our chats and discussing fic ideas.

He stood waiting in her office. He had come upstairs, under the pretense of discussing the case but the truth was, he didn't really have anything new to add. 

He just wanted to see her. 

He paced her floor for a while and sat down in the chair across from her desk. He wondered how long he could stay, before it got weird or someone came looking for him. He decided he should have a task, so he would have a reason to wait. He rifled through the files on her desk, until he found his current case. He took the file and positioned himself on the couch to wait for her return.

He was fully immersed in the details of the case when there was a soft knock at the door and a young woman stuck her head in the room.

“Oh! I’m sorry…” Her self-conscious posture had him expecting her to bolt from the room. “I was looking for Jack.” She glanced at the door, double checking that she was in the right place.

“I was looking for her, too. Decided to wait.” His mouth crooked up in a smile. “Faith, right?” He stood and walked over toward her.

“Yes, and you’re Agent Gibbs.” She fussed with her hair and stared down at her shoes. “Look, um, I can’t stay long. Could I give you something for Jack?”

“Sure.”

“It’s an invitation to my wedding.” She held up a thick, cream colored envelope. “I’m still not really sure what it is she and I are doing, but I thought this could be a good thing.” Her nervous laugh propelled her back toward the door.

“Jack’ll be very happy you invited her.” His warm smile set her at ease. He looked almost as pleased as she’d imagined her birth mother would be.

“Do you think she has someone to go with her?” Her eyes appraised him with a tilt of her head. “I just think it could be fairly awkward for her… I’d hate to think of her facing that alone, you know?” 

“I… I don’t know if she’s seeing anybody, if that’s what you’re asking.” He swallowed hard at the thought. His hands started to sweat and he suddenly felt nauseated. “But, I’m sure she’ll be able to find someone to take her.” His mind turned over the dizzying possibility that it could be him. Jack, stunning, in her dress; holding her close on the dance floor…

He was startled out of his fantasy when she spoke, “What about you?”

His eyes widened as he wondered if profiling was hereditary and he tried to surreptitiously wipe his hands on his pants. “What about me?”

She laughed, her nerves getting the better of her. “Sorry, I thought you two might be friends, you know, with the way you’ve camped out in her office?”

He was spared fabricating a reply when Jack returned. "Hey, Gibbs! Were you- Faith! Hi!" Her overly bright voice echoed in her office. The two women reached out to hug each other and stopped, arms mid-reach, dropping awkwardly. 

Feeling out of place, he cleared his throat. "Jack, I'll talk to you later. Faith, nice to see you again."

"Wait, are you sure you don't need me? I mean, something, are you sure you don't need me for something?" 

He smirked. "Always. But it can wait." He turned and left the room. 

Faith let out a low whistle. "Wow. He’s really something coming and going, isn’t he?” 

"Yeah." Her wistful tone wasn’t lost on the younger woman. She was clearly flustered by his appearance in her office.“What can I do for you, Faith?”

“Oh! Um, well, I wanted to invite you to my wedding.” She thrust the envelope at the older woman. 

Jack was struck mute for a moment as she stared at the engraved envelope in her hands. “Really?” she breathed. “I’m … touched that you would include me.” She trailed off as her throat clogged with tears. 

“Well, we’d really like it if you were there… I’d like it if you were there, so, I hope you'll come.” 

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it.” Her bright smile pulled an answering smile from the younger woman. 

“You can bring a date, if you want.”

“A date? Oh, no… I don’t think I’ll bring anyone.”

“What about Agent Handsome?” she said slyly. 

“Agent Handsome? You mean Gibbs??” The pitch of her voice rose with every word. 

“That’s Special Agent Handsome.” Both women yelped in surprise and turned to face the subject of their discussion. Jack eyed him warily. His smug grin brought heat to all the right places. And the wrong ones. “Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot my coffee.” He had barely picked it up before she grabbed him by the elbow and hustled him to the door.

“G’bye, Special Agent Handsome!” She shut the door firmly behind him, feeling her cheeks flush hot, as she heard his laughter down the hall. “I can’t go with Gibbs.” She spoke directly to the door, hoping her flaming cheeks would cool before she turned to face the younger woman again.

“Why not? You two seem pretty friendly.”

She took in a long, slow breath and exhaled. "Looks can be deceiving." She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced. “It’s complicated.” She stalked over to her desk and dropped into her chair. 

“Isn’t it always?” 

“He has rules about dating co-workers.” She laid her head down on her desk. 

“Rules were made to be broken.” The shrug in her voice was crystal clear.

Jack’s head snapped up and she stood to pace her office. “Ha! Not according to him. But, it doesn’t matter. With or without a date, I will be there.” She smiled warmly at the younger woman. 

“Ok, well, I’ll see you soon, I guess.” This time, the women embraced each other. It was tentative, but an embrace nonetheless. “Bye, Jack.” 

For the rest of the day, she expected him to drop by her office. She chanced a visit downstairs, only to find the bullpen relatively empty. She didn’t see him again until the next morning, when he brought her coffee.

“Morning, Jack.” 

“Hi! Thanks for the coffee.” She smiled at him over her sugar-infused concoction. 

He watched her, expecting her to volunteer information about her visitor yesterday. When she didn’t he pressed ahead. “So, how was Faith? Everything ok?” His question sounded innocent enough. Conversations were always high stakes, when the people involved were highly trained in reading subtext and cues .

“Oh, yes. Everything is fine. Better than fine, even. She invited me to her wedding!” Her smile was infectious and he couldn’t stop the grin that tugged up his mouth. She suspected he already knew the purpose of Faith’s visit. But, if he wanted to feign ignorance, she wasn’t quite in a position to call him on it. 

“That’s great, Jack. I told you she’d come around. It’s just gonna take some time. You’re building a new relationship with her. It’ll come on its own.” 

“Who knew cowboys were so wise?” He waited, looking at her expectantly. “Was there something else, Gibbs?”

“Ah, no. Guess not.” He shrugged and left her office. 

The next couple of weeks passed quickly enough. She contemplated asking him to go to the wedding several times a day. As friends, of course. Nothing wrong with that, right? Apart from that first day, he gave no indication that he was expecting her to ask him to go. They saw each other multiple times, outside of work, as they usually did: dinner at her house, drinks at his, lunch at the diner… all perfect opportunities she let pass her by, until finally, she returned her RSVP, indicating she would be attending alone. 

It couldn’t be that bad, right? 

Imagined fears were always worse than reality, right?

In the entryway of the church, she waited for one of the fresh-faced ushers to escort her to a seat. The usher abandoned her near the middle of the sanctuary, where she felt like everyone was staring at her. She sank into her seat and stared intently at the program in her lap, hoping no one would ask how she knew the bride and the groom. 

The church was filled with the hushed murmurs of wedding guests and music from the organ. The fragrance from the flowers and the heat from the guests made the air feel oppressive. She glanced up to see the parents of the groom being seated. Her heart clenched as she looked over at the vacant seats reserved for the parents of the bride. The idea of meeting them in the receiving line made her feel nauseated. Maybe she should have asked someone to come with her. Leon had offered to escort her, so had Ducky. But, they seemed to be poor substitutes for the one she really wanted. She just couldn’t bring herself to put that kind of pressure on him. A wedding could be seen as coming with certain expectations. And, given their nebulous relationship… Well, she didn’t want to force him into something, if he wasn’t ready for it. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Her heart stopped as her fantasy, looking criminally handsome in a grey suit, spoke softly to her. She stared at him, as if she expected him to vanish. “Gibbs? What are you doing here?” She struggled to form a coherent thought as she moved down the pew to make room for him. 

“I was invited.” His eyes twinkled at her, as he pulled out his own invitation and handed it to her.

She glanced at the writing on the envelope and she stifled a groan. “Special Agent Handsome. Oh my god. I can't believe she did that.” She covered her face with the invitation.

He chuckled as he gently removed it from her hands. “A couple weeks ago, I came into work and found it on my desk.” He smiled. “She didn’t want you to be alone.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “Would you rather I leave?”

The concern in his voice prodded her to speak. Now that she had him here, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. “No! Not at all.” She sighed, her happiness washing over him. “I’m so glad you’re here.” He turned to face her and handed her a small, clear box. She looked at the flowers in surprise. “Did you get me a corsage?” How utterly charming...

“Ah, no.” His bashful smile was one that she loved and wished she could see it more often. “I didn’t get you a corsage because that’s what the wedding party'll be wearing. Didn’t want it to be a problem." He shrugged, his lips pressed together. "But…" He pulled out a delicate orchid, attached to a clip for her hair. "I think the mother of the bride should always wear flowers.” 

The orchid spoke volumes about the man sitting next to her and did nothing to quell her ever growing feelings for him. She stared at the beautiful arrangement in silence. Next to her, Special Agent Handsome cleared his throat. “If, if you don’t like it, uh, you don’t, you don’t have to wear it…” 

She tore her gaze from his offering and looked at him. His eyes were soft and uncertain. “I love it,” she whispered. “It might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She blinked rapidly, trying to fend off her tears. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder and sniffed. “Damn you, for making me cry, before the ceremony even starts.” He reached into his pocket and offered her a handkerchief.

Her watery laugh made him smile. “There’s my boy scout.” 

“Special Agent Handsome is always prepared.” She could hear the gentle tease in his voice, as she fastened the clip into her hair. 

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

She turned back to face him with an uncertain smile. “How do I look?”

His eyes drank her in, from head to toe. His soft smile made her insides clench with desire. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and whispered, “It’s considered bad form to outshine the bride, Jack.” 

She snorted. “You haven’t even seen the bride.”

“Don’t need to.” 

She hummed in approval. “Special Agent Handsome is also very smooth.” She couldn’t resist touching him, and her hand reached out to caress his tie. 

His mouth quirked up in a smile. "Only for you."

Her wry smile only encouraged his impish grin. 

Her honeyed brown eyes flicked down to his lips before they were drawn back to his startling blue eyes. She felt herself tip into him. He was like gravity. She was inevitably drawn to him, in her decaying orbit, as he pulled her in. She fully expected they would collide, at some point. Or, she hoped they would. It was damn exhausting fighting the constant drift toward him. 

The organ swelled into the Wedding March and everyone stood for the bridal processional. She stepped in close to him and his arm snaked around her shoulder. When they sat back down, he didn’t shift away as she leaned into him. If she didn’t think about it too much, she could pretend that they were really together 

The wedding was gorgeous and perfect and over all too quickly. They watched the couple and the bridal party exit the sanctuary and she sighed happily into his suit jacket. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Ready to go?" 

She leaned back so she could look him in the eye. "Ready as I'll ever be." He stepped out of the pew and offered her his arm. So comfortable. So easy. 

They left her car at the church and he drove her to the reception. She felt positively giddy at the way the day was turning out. If it ended the way she'd hoped, she would have to think of a way to repay Faith for pushing them together. 

Arriving at the reception on his arm helped relieve the butterflies that had taken up residence inside her. His solid presence calmed her. His hand moved and rested warmly on her back as they stepped into the receiving line. There were plenty of people in front of them and with each step closer to the parents of the bride, her anxiety grew. “Do we have to do this now? I think we should wait… or maybe skip it altogether.”

“I know you don’t mean that, Jack,” he murmured, slipping his arm around her waist. “You can do this. You have every right to be here. Faith wants you here. At the end of the day, that’s all that matters.” 

All too soon, they were standing in front of Faith’s adoptive parents. The mother of the bride smiled at them brightly, her eyes shining with joy. “Thank you so much for coming!” The mother shook their hands vigorously. 

“Beautiful wedding.” He smiled and nodded at the happy parents. 

Jack swallowed and forced a smile to her face as his hand gently squeezed her hip. “Yes, it was so beautiful. Congratulations.” 

Her savior steered her onward, to the parents of the groom. And then they were standing in front of Faith. 

Without hesitation, the bride stepped forward and pulled the older woman into an embrace. “Thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me.” As they pulled a part, she winked at Gibbs. “I’m very glad to see you, too, Special Agent-”

He smirked and held out his hands to stop her. “Gibbs is just fine.” He shook the newlyweds’ hands, before they left them to greet the rest of their guests. “See? It was fine. Nobody died.” 

“Oh, very funny. Of course, she wouldn’t know who I am. I don’t know what I was expecting…” He felt her sigh as they walked. 

“Just nerves.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

Now that she had survived the receiving line, it was all down hill, and she could relax a little. Or, even better, finally focus on the appearance of her...what? Colleague? Friend? Escort? Date? She peeked up at him, as he guided them through the maze of tables to their seats, their hands twined together since they left the receiving line. He’d kept her close, constantly touching her somewhere. It was wonderfully calming and distracting. He was just being supportive, as she knew he would be. Nothing more than a supportive friend. That was really the reason she hadn’t asked him to accompany her to the wedding. It would be all too easy to read into those blurred lines. 

“Gibbs, I really appreciate you... coming today.”

“Happy to do it, Jack.” He pulled her chair out (always the gentleman) and helped her sit. He sat next to her, turned in his seat, so he could face her. “Y’know, could’ve asked me yourself. I would have come.” 

“I know. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to suffer through with me, I guess.” 

He snorted. “Yes, it is such a chore to be with you.”

She smacked his arm. “Ass.” 

He nodded. “I’m sufferin’ right now...” He heaved a sigh. “An’ I still have to suffer through dinner and dancing with a stunningly beautiful woman. You’re definitely gonna owe me.”

Her head dropped back as she laughed. “Ok, fine. Name your price, Cowboy.” 

He hummed. “I’ll think about it, and get back to ya.” 

Dinner was filled with their easy banter and flirtation. They sat close together, legs touching, shoulders brushing and his eyes always on her. It was a heady thing, to have his undivided attention. A blush creeped up her neck as she contemplated what it would be like to have his unwavering focus during other activities. 

“Jack! I found you!” They looked up to see the bride approaching their table. “Listen, I wanted to take a picture with you… do you mind?” 

“Oh, sure. I’d love to.” She offered her phone to Gibbs and couldn’t resist a tease. “Do you know how to work one of these?” He glowered at her and snatched the phone from her hand. He took a few pictures of the two of them. The two women embraced again and he snapped a few more pictures. 

“Let me take one of you and Gibbs, too.” She smiled knowingly at her birth mother.

“Uh, no.. that’s not…” His protesting died on his lips as his eyes locked onto hers. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to tell her ‘no’ again.

‘Whaddaya say, Cowboy?” Her hand drifted up to his chest and tugged on his tie. “It’d be a shame to not have photographic evidence of you in that suit.” She waggled her eyebrows. He snorted and pulled her in to him. He’d smile for a thousand pictures, if only to keep her talking to him like that. 

“Be sure and text those to me.” The women smiled at each other. “Jack, would you mind if I borrowed your date for a dance?” 

The older blonde’s eyes widened in surprise. “You wanna dance with Gibbs? I’m not sure he does that…” She trailed off under his indignant stare.

“Have you know I’m an excellent dancer.” He ignored her stricken expression and offered Faith his hand. 

They made their way to the dance floor. One nice thing about being with the bride, everyone cleared the way for you to pass.

“Thank you for coming today. I think she really needed you.”

He shrugged. “M’always here for Jack.”

“Does she know that?” His jaw tightened at her question and his hand gripped hers a little tighter. “I only ask because she really didn’t think it was a good idea to ask you to come today.” She waited for a response, but all she got was a slight clearing of his throat and no eye contact. “She made it very clear that you guys aren’t together, and I was wondering if that was your choice or hers? Because I think she would like to be. Together, I mean. With you. And, after everything you’ve gone through today, I think you feel the same way.” The dance was ending and he chanced a look at her. She winced under his gaze. “Sorry. Maybe I’m way off base and you really are just friends.” She smiled at him and was surprised when he smiled back. “Thanks for the dance."

They made their way back to Jack. The forced smile on her face only highlighted the anxiety rolling off her as she practically paced the floor, waiting for their return. He had made eye contact with her a few times while he was dancing, each time more strained than the last. 

“He’s all yours, now, Jack,” she said. “Oh, and he is a great dancer. You should get in on that.” The bride tossed her a wink as she walked away. 

“What was that all about?” She feigned nonchalance. 

He shrugged. “Just wanted to dance, I guess.”

She huffed in annoyance. “If you’re gonna lie to me, you can do better than that.”

“You wanna dance?” He nodded in the direction of the floor. 

“No.” Disappointment flashed in his eyes before he managed to school his features. Her face scrunched in frustration and she stalked back to their table. 

When she reached their table, she noticed that he hadn’t followed her. Her eyes darted around, to locate him. She finally dropped heavily into her seat when she was unable to find him. 

“She wanted to talk about us.” She nearly jumped out of her skin when he materialized next to her. He set two drinks on the table and took his seat next to her.

“What do you mean ‘us’? 

He rolled his eyes. “Us. You and me.” 

“Is there an us?” She felt him glaring at her while she studied the patterns on the tablecloth. She knew she was being antagonistic. "Well, what did you say?”

“Didn’t say anything. Just let her talk.” 

“At least you’re consistent.” Her eyeroll was so exaggerated, he half expected her to topple out of her chair. 

“C’mon, Jack. I don’t want our evening to end like this. Dance with me.” He was encouraged when she didn’t pull her hand away from his touch. She turned her hand over, so she could hold his. “This song is perfect. Let’s go.” 

“This isn’t a slow song, Gibbs…” She trailed behind him as he pulled her toward the dance floor.

“It’s slow enough.” Her eyes widened as he pulled her into position.

“Wait, we’re actually going to dance?” 

“Foxtrot, Sloane. It’s called the foxtrot.” 

“I’m impressed, Gibbs. Although, I guess with the wives-”

“Yeah, yeah. Four wives, I know.” He shook his head. “I also had a mother, y’know.” 

He felt her hum beneath his hand. “Your mother taught you how to dance.” Her face softened with a small smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

She sighed. “I’m just imagining a young Gibbs, dancing the foxtrot with his mother.” He looked away, as he always did when things got too personal between them. 

A dull ache was blossoming in her chest and constricting her breathing. “Gibbs, I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Ok, I can take you home. Are you feeling sick?” He slowed their steps and rested his hands on her hips. 

“No, no. I can’t do _this_ anymore. Us. I can’t pretend we’re just friends.” 

He stopped moving all together. She could tell he was gearing up to brush her off by the way his jaw twitched and the hand at her waist tightened its grip. “Jack, I…”

“Spare me, Gibbs. I know what you’re going to say.” His exasperated sigh ruffled her hair. “You’re going to tell me that you’re bad at relationships. But I say that’s just an excuse.”

“Oh? How so?” 

“What do you think we’ve been doing for the past 3 years? I spend more time with you than any other person in my life. And I’m not just talking about work. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m at your house all the time. We’re together all the time. We’re already in a relationship." Her fingernails scratched lightly in his hair. "And we’re pretty great at it. We’re just not…” 

“Together?” he said, dryly. 

“Yes, exactly.” He opened his mouth to speak. “And don’t say I deserve someone better than you.” She smiled as he snapped his mouth shut. “There is no one better for me than you.” 

“Don’t know about that, Jack.”

“Oh, well, good thing it isn’t your job to decide what’s best for me.” She tightened her hold on him, as her head dropped to his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and buried her face in his neck. "We're so great already," she sighed and his arms tightened around her waist.

They left the dance floor and walked back to the table. She used his jacket to tug him to her. Gravity always wins, in the end. “I’m tired, Gibbs.” Her hands ghosted down his arms and threaded their fingers together. “I’m tired of pretending we aren’t together.” 

“It’ll change everything, Jack.” 

She shook her head. “I’m already there.” 

He exhaled, feeling the relief of that statement. His fingers touched the flowers in her hair. “Yeah. Me too.” 

He felt her smile as she brushed his cheek with her lips. “Then take me home.” 


End file.
